New Year's Surprise
by GomaMizu
Summary: Two couples spend New Year's Eve in, but a surprise is in store for the four of them. Pairings: Taishiro & JyouKari. PG-13 for one cuss word


New Year's Surprise  
by GomaMizu  
  
A/N - This _kind of_ expands on a side plot of, (guess what story I'm going to plug) "Izumi no Hikari." So, yes expect a bit of Taishiro, and! Can you believe this, the pairing of Jyou & Kari!!! (Hears a bunch of groaning and sits back waiting for flames) Oh, come on! It's not that bad a pairing... Oh, and Electric Star(?) I'm thinking of doing as you asked as a seperate story series, which will probably be done before I post the end of the afore mentioned story. Oh, and to whoever told me add a chapter to the Christmas story, it was meant to be open ended like that. Use your imaginations, people! What do you think he got!? Oh, well, on to the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm here, what more do you want?" Koushiro Izumi asked of his boyfriend.  
  
"Well, I was going to suggest we go dancing, but..." Taichi Kamiya trailed off, pointing at the crutches that Koushiro was using to help support his weight.  
  
"I know. I still can't believe I broke the bone. I thought it was just a sprain." He answered as he limped into room and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Well, I guess we can spend the night in." Tai suggested.  
  
"That's fine with me."  
  
"With Kari and Jyou..." Tai added. Koushiro raised an eyebrow at that. "She's been having a hard time with being pregnant, and you know that they are almost as bad as us anymore."  
  
"Not liking being apart, huh?" Koushiro said out loud, while in the back of his mind he was kind of wondering what it would be like to be the same way Kari was right now.   
  
"Exactly." Tai said, sitting down so he could be behind his boyfriend and wrap his arms around him. "It won't be that bad, hon."   
  
"No, it won't. So..." Koushiro trailed off. "What are we going to do? While everyone else we know is out having fun, I've kind of stuck us in one place."  
  
"I know what you're thinking, and don't be sorry for it." Tai said, leaning around to kiss Koushiro on the cheek. "We can always watch movies." Koushiro groaned at this idea.  
  
"Tai, you always pick something that is really stupid, not mention usually in English! Which I haven't entirely picked up on!" He protested.  
  
"Okay, okay, no movies." Tai said, kinda disappointed. "Channel flipping?"  
  
"Until we find something good."  
  
They finally ended up watching some goofy old movie that was badly dubbed into Japanese. "Could this be any worse?" Koushiro asked, trying hard to not laugh at it.  
  
Tai was having a harder time trying to do the same thing, and eventually failing. Finally Koushiro gave into the laughing fit as well, which got renewed as a really stupid and corny line was said in the movie.  
  
The phone broke them out of their fit. "I got it!" Tai called to Kari.  
"Hello?"   
  
"Tai, aren't you and Koushiro coming to the party?" Matt asked.  
  
"Hey, Matt. No, we're not. I don't think Kou-chan is up to it. And Kari's not feeling well before you ask, and Jyou is staying with her." Tai answered.  
  
"Ah, just checking. We were wondering what you guys were doing."  
  
"Eh, not much. Just celebrating in our own way tonight." Tai said.   
  
"Okay, have fun." Matt told him. "Though you're still welcome if any of you guys change your minds."  
  
"Thanks, Matt, but I doubt we will. Thanks for calling." Tai said. "Bye." And before Matt could answer him, he hung up.  
  
Koushiro looked at Tai with a curious look on his face. "Just Matt wondering why we weren't at the party." Tai said.  
  
"Ah." He said. He heard a noise from the short hallway, and looked at Tai. "You don't think..." He didn't finish that sentence as Jyou came out.  
  
"Tai, could you help your sister down to my car?" Jyou asked.  
  
"Why?" Tai asked.  
  
"Because I think she's going to have that baby!" Jyou said as he ran out.   
  
Tai and Koushiro exchanged a look that more or less said 'Oh, Shit!'  
  
Kari was leaning against the doorway, holding her stomach. "Sorry to ruin your night." Kari apologized to them.  
  
"Don't worry about, Kari." Koushiro told her, getting to his feet as quickly as he could. "I'm going to start down, considering how slow I am." He smiled at the brother and sister. "I don't want to miss this. I'm more or less that kid's uncle too." He said and limped as quickly as he could out the door.  
  
"Taichi..." Kari began. "I don't want to do this..." She whined.  
  
"It's a little late now, isn't it?" Tai asked a bit sarcasticly. "I"m sorry." Under his breath he muttered "I'm glad I'll never have to go through something like this..." They walked in silence to Jyou's car. Kari whimpered most of the way to the hospital, only crying out when the pain was a little too much.  
  
"It's alright, Kari." Jyou kept telling her, probably to reassure himself as well. He was about to be a father, and any nervousness he was feeling was probably being pushed away by the responsibility he felt towards her.   
  
  
"What time is it?" Jyou asked, yawning a bit.  
  
Koushiro looked at his watch. "It's 11:30."   
  
"You ruined my fun, Kou-chan." Tai said. "I was just going to say it's five minutes after the last time you asked."  
  
"Tai, you are so annoying sometimes." Koushiro said.  
  
"But you love me for it, don't you?" Tai asked, attempting to get Koushiro to blush. And succeeding.  
  
"Yeah..." He answered softly.  
  
"I hate to interrupt this moment, but you guys are turning my stomach, and I'm worried enough about Kari to throw up. And you're making it worse." Jyou told the two lovers.  
  
"Sorry!" They chorused together.  
  
"How much longer can this take?" Tai asked.  
  
Jyou, the ever knowing when it came to medical things like this answered. "Considering this is her first child, labor can take anywhere between a few hours and a few days."  
  
"A few days?!" Tai repeated. Koushiro just grinned. He knew how impatient his love was.  
  
"Relax, Tai. She'll be fine." Koushiro tried to reassure Tai. Trying to keep Tai from worrying, he started talking with Jyou. "So, how do you feel about being a father now?" He asked, remembering when he had patched things up between him and Kari when she first realized she was pregnant.  
  
"Very nervous." Jyou laughed. "Of course, when am I not?" They all laughed at that. "So, what do you think, boy or girl?" He asked the two lovers.  
  
"Don't you know?" Koushiro asked. "I mean, surely Kari's had ultrasounds."  
  
"Yes, but she wanted to be surprised." Jyou answered.  
  
"I bet it'll be a boy." Tai said.  
  
"I think a girl..." Koushiro went with the other choice just for something to do.  
  
"Something you guys don't agree on? I"m surprised!" Jyou said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey!" They said in unison.   
  
"Jyou?" One of the nurses that was working the late shift asked. "What are you doing here so late? You surely can't be working."  
  
"No, I'm not, Mizuko-kun. My wife went into labor earlier this evening." He explained.  
  
"Kari? She's your wife?!" She asked, shocked. Jyou nodded in answer.  
  
"How's she doing, or do you know?" He asked her.  
  
"The baby should be along soon. Congratulations, Jyou!" She said. "I need something to eat bad. Would you guys like to join me? You all look like you could use something to eat too."   
  
"I'm up for it? Koushiro?" Tai asked.  
  
"It'd take me too long to get there." He answered, pointing at his crutches.  
  
"I'll bring you back something then." Tai said. "You coming, Jyou?" Jyou nodded. The three then headed towards the cafeteria.  
  
Koushiro sat back in the uncomfortable chair he'd been in for the past three or so hours. He finally had a moment of silence. To think that they were going to have a boring New Years Eve at home...He smiled to himself. As far as he knew, Kari was the first of any of the Japanese DigiDestined to have a child.  
  
"Excuse me, but have you seen Jyou?" A voice behind him asked.  
  
"He was headed towards the cafeteria. Why?" Koushiro asked turning around to see that it was Kari's doctor.  
  
"Don't you think the new father would like to meet his daughter?" She asked.  
  
"Kari finally had the baby!" He looked down at his watch. It was after midnight. "If I might ask, when exactly was she born?" The doctor smiled before she answered.  
  
"Right at midnight." She then headed in the same direction Jyou, Tai, and Mizuko headed. Koushiro decided that if he wanted to meet the kid as well he had better get up and head there. He was still the last to arrive.  
  
Tai looked a bit embarrassed. He had forgotten about his boyfriend in the excitement. "Sorry, Koushiro." He apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about it." He said. "So, what's her name?" He asked.  
  
"Well, we're debating on that yet..." Kari said, quite exhausted from her recent expierence.  
  
Jyou was standing next to her, holding their daughter. "She's quite delicate..." Tai said as he looked at his new niece.  
  
Koushiro limped in for a closer look at the baby. "Like a flower..." He said quietly. Kari smiled as she heard that.   
  
"Hana..." She said, and everyone nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Koushiro."   
  
He blushed. "It was nothing..." He said. "You all realized we missed midnight?" He asked.  
  
"It was worth it." Jyou said, and leaned down to kiss his wife.  
  
"Yeah, it was." Tai agreed. "But...Here you go." Tai said as he kissed Koushiro quickly on the lips. "There's your first kiss of the new year...now let's hope you start it out on the right foot." Tai grinned at his own bad joke. Koushiro just groaned.  
  
"Taichi!" Kari admonished.  
  
"Shhh, Kari. Rest up, you deserve it." Jyou said, brushing a bit of her hair out of her face. "We'll let you and Hana be for a while."  
  
"Kari?" Koushiro asked, just before he left.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"Congratulations...and happy birthday, Hana." With that, he left the room and joined the other guys. 


End file.
